


Those Christmas Lights

by Rattlesnake



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake/pseuds/Rattlesnake
Summary: Kylo hates his annyoing neighbour and tries his best to get on his nerves. But then an accident happens that might bring them closer together.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 28
Kudos: 140





	1. An Unfortunate Event

**Author's Note:**

  * For [senema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senema/gifts).



“Are you serious?” Kylo asked, when he stopped in front of Hux’s door. “Why don’t you put up a whole tree in the staircase.”

His neighbour turned away from the wreath of fir twigs and fake snow he was just hanging up on his door and scowled at him. “Oh look, it’s the grinch.”

“Hadn’t expected a cold-hearted spoilsport like you to be a Christmas junkie.”

“Some people just like it, if their place looks nice”, Hux said with a telling look at Kylo’s shabby door.

So, Kylo Ren wasn’t a big fan of Christmas. A lot about it simply got on his nerves. The masses of people in the mall he was working at. The gingerbread you could buy from August onwards. Christmas sweaters. The constant talk about celebrating with friends and family. He didn’t have either, thank you very much.  
Still, there were also things he liked. He had a soft spot for Christmas decorations for example, even though he was always too lazy to put any up in his small room. He liked looking at them in the mall, though when he was mopping the floor or emptying the bins. Oh, and Christmas carols. It surprised him that he still liked them, as he heard them all day every day in the mall. Also, the smell of cinnamon and warm chocolate when he was close to the coffee shops, the large Christmas tree that was decorated every year.

Okay, so there were a few things he liked about Christmas. He just didn’t care for the concept. But as long as he could sit in his room alone, eat chocolate and watch TV he was fine. As long as no one expected him to buy presents or make a huge fuss. 

Armitage Hux was making a huge fuss of course. 

He was Kylo’s next door neighbour and they had been enemies since Hux had moved into the ridiculously large apartment next door with his cat. “As long as you don’t put up any of those annoying blinking lights”, Kylo said, stretching.

“I won’t. Some people have style”, Hux said. He eyed Kylo from head to toe, which annoyed Kylo to no end.

Yes, he was filthy and needed a shower. Some people really had to work for their money and couldn’t leave in fancy suits looking neat as a pin every morning. 

“Indicating I don’t?”

“Of course, you don’t”, Hux huffed. “You couldn’t tell an Armani suit from a Walmart one.”

“At least I don’t look like a monkey with a tie.” Kylo said. So Hux thought he was stupid and unrefined. Nothing new there. 

He sure would not tell him that cleaning the mall wasn’t his real job by the way. Just the one he was forced to do to earn money. He was an artist, but no one had noticed yet and so here he was. It wasn’t that bad usually. Only around Christmas, when you were supposed to be grateful and in high spirits.

Hux’ face had turned red and Kylo triumphed inwardly. At least it was always easy to rile the man up. 

“Better than looking as if I had crawled from a trash can”, Hux retorted a little late and turned back to his decorations. “You smell by the way.”

“Lovely Christmas to you, too”, Kylo said. “I’m sure no one will celebrate with you.”

To Kylo’s surprise Hux’s jaws clenched at that. He waited for a moment and when no reply came, he went into his room. He heard Hux’ door shut behind him right afterwards.

The small chamber Kylo inhabited must once have been a kind of extra storage room or something like that. You could hardly turn around in it now that it held a bed, a small kitchenette and his easel. All of his clothes were in his suitcase under the bed and there was only a very small bathroom with a shower attached. It had one big advantage though: The tall window facing south that made the room feel almost like a studio to him. 

He went to have a shower immediately. To be honest he did not like it at all if he smelled. Hux had hit a sore spot with that. Again. 

To annoy him he started to sing. His shower was right next to Hux’s study, which was very convenient, because Hux always seemed to be there when he was home. 

Kylo sang “Fear of the dark” from Iron Maiden at the top of his lungs. He loved that song. And he grinned when he heard the familiar hammering against the wall. Nothing like knowing Hux was angry with him.

*

At five o’clock in the morning Kylo always felt like a zombie. He would never get used to waking up that early, but he had no choice if he wanted to keep his job. Two times a week he had the early shift in the mall and that was also when he listened to Hux get ready for work next door. On all the other days he was still asleep when Hux left. And it didn’t matter when he got up, he could always already hear footsteps next door. Did Hux ever sleep?

Hux had such a strict schedule in the morning that Kylo didn’t need to look at his clock to know how late it was. If the coffee machine next door started running it was a quarter past five and he had to get out of bed. When Millicent got her meal, it was five thirty and he had to get dressed. When Hux’s door opened and he heard his steps on the stairs he had to put on his coat and shoes. 

It was no different today. At least until Kylo bent down to tie his shoelaces, contemplating to just roll into a ball on his rug and go back to sleep.

In that moment he heard a cry and then the sound of someone falling down the stairs. Without thinking he got up and threw his door open. “Hux, is that you?” he shouted. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, yes, I’m alright.” Hux said and then there was another outcry. “Damn.”

“Doesn’t sound like it! Wait, I’m coming down.” He rushed down the flight of stairs, feeling more worried than he thought he would be.

Hux was just starting to sit up, white as chalk, seemingly holding back tears.

“Oh no”, Kylo said. “What happened?”

“I tripped over a unicorn.”, Hux snapped. “What does it look like, idiot? I just fell.”

He made to get up again and turned even paler when he tried to stand on his right foot. Biting his lip, he carefully sat down again, leaning against the wall.

“Looks like you sprained your ankle. I know that hurts like hell. Or maybe you even broke it.”

“Nonsense”, Hux said. “I need to get to a meeting. If you’re finished gloating could you lend me a hand?”

“I’m not gloating!” Kylo protested. “I feel sorry for you.”

“I don’t need your sympathy, idiot.” Hux said, but he looked so wretched, Kylo couldn’t even feel angry. “Help me up.”

“Are you sure?”

“No, now that you’re asking, I’m just going to hang around here all day. That meeting is important.”

Kylo bent down to help Hux up, but even though he was careful, it became obvious Hux couldn’t stand on his own, let alone walk.

“Looks like it is broken”, Kylo said. “I’m calling an ambulance.”

“I can’t go to hospital”, Hux said. “I need to…” 

“You don’t need to do anything right now”, Kylo said, fishing for his mobile phone in his back pocket. “And probably not for a while.”

Hux leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. “Oh shit.”

Kylo would have accompanied Hux to the hospital, but Hux was very intent on going alone. It felt strange to go to work that day and his thoughts went back to Hux all the time. He hoped he wasn’t alone in hospital. Maybe friends and family were visiting him. 

Still he went to the flower shop after his shift the next day and asked the kind lady to help him pick out a bouquet for a friend who was in hospital. She even added a beautiful white rose for free.

Kylo felt a little silly when he stood in front of Hux’s door. He did not mind hospitals, but he did not know what to do or say when he faced Hux. Up to now they had done nothing but fight. Why was he even here? He could still just put the bouquet down in front of the door and leave. Hux probably didn’t even want to see him. 

Then he heard voices from behind the door that sounded like arguing. He took a deep breath and opened the door. 

Hux was sitting up in his bed. His right leg was in a cast but that did not seem to have broken his spirits.

“I can’t stand being here for another hour, doctor”, Hux said. “I’m going crazy. That guy in the next bed is snoring, something is always beeping and I didn’t get an hour’s sleep. I hate the food, I hate watching TV and I hate the smell in here. Please, let me leave.”

“Mr. Hux unfortunately I can’t let you go alone”, the doctor said. He was very handsome with short black hair, and a friendly smile. Anyone who smiled at Hux like that must be an angel, Kylo thought. “If you could call someone to pick you up…”

Kylo closed the door behind him and both heads turned to him. “Hello Hux”, he said, holding up the bouquet. “How are you?”

“Kylo!” Hux seemed relieved, even glad to see him and Kylo had not expected that. He noticed there were no flowers by his bed, no chocolates or cards. Was he his first visitor?

“Hello, I’m doctor Finn Storm”, the doctor told him. 

“Kylo Ren”, Kylo said. “Is Hux doing alright?”

“I need to get out of here. Can you take me with you?” Hux said. 

“He needs someone to look after him for a few days”, Storm said. “Even though he’s convinced I’m just saying that to spite him. Are you two close?”

“Well, we …” Kylo hesitated. What were they? Neighbours? Enemies? He could not say they were friends, right? He could not lie to a doctor.

“Oh!” Storm said, noticing the rose and misinterpreting Kylo’s hesitation. “Oh, that’s wonderful! You can be open with me, I’m gay myself.”

Kylo looked at him sheepishly. 

“Of course, you can take you partner home Mr. Ren. I’ll tell the nurse.” The doctor looked delighted as he left the room.

Kylo turned to Hux and raised an eyebrow.

“Thanks”, Hux said, leaning back into his cushions. “Another night in here and I would have killed someone. You don’t need to take care of me, of course. I’ll hire someone.”

“You think you’ll find someone around Christmas?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

Kylo allowed himself a little sigh.

Kylo had to push Hux to the exit of the hospital in a wheelchair for insurance reasons. He was only allowed to get up when they had passed the threshold. And Kylo immediately wondered whether that was even a good idea. Hux used the crutches he had been given, but it was plain to see he had not had any practice. The fact that his right hand was also in a plaster made it even more difficult.

“You’re going to fall again”, Kylo said. “I can’t wait to see what else you’re going to break.”

“Shut up”, Hux said. “I’m completely fine.”

It was pure determination that let him make it to Kylo’s car and he was white as a sheet when he sank into the passenger seat. Kylo took his crutches and placed them on the backseat. He got in the car and eyed Hux. “Are you sure this is a good idea? They could take great care of you here in the hospital.”

“I hate hospitals”, Hux said. “Always have. Drive me home and I promise you won’t have anything more to do with this. I’ll pay you for gas of course.”

Kylo sighed. “You don’t have to do that.”

Hux fell asleep on the way home and Kylo was sure he felt exhausted from hobbling to the car. How was he ever going to get up the stairs to his flat?

He was right.

Hux made it up the first two flights of stairs, before he stumbled and would have fallen, if Kylo hadn’t caught him. “Easy”, Kylo said. “You just got out of hospital.”

“I hate this.” Hux’s lips quivered. “I hate this so much already.”

“Hey”, Kylo said. “It’s not the end of the world. If you manage not to kill yourself from over-exhaustion, you’re going to make it through a few weeks with a plastered leg.”

Hux nodded, took a deep breath and clenched his hands around his crutches.

Kylo shook his head. “We’ll do this differently. Put them away for a minute. I’m going to support you.”

They somehow made it up the stairs, Kylo half carrying Hux. He didn’t mind at all, but he could feel how much Hux hated this. He seemed to shy away from his touch and Kylo was sure he would have told him to let go off him if there had been any other way to get up the stairs for him.

“Thank you”, Hux said stiffly when they arrived at his door. “I can manage from here.”

Kylo would have protested, but Hux looked ready to kill and he decided to back off.

“You can just call if you need anything”, he said. “I’ll hear you.”

The door closed behind Hux and he stood in front of his door for a moment without knowing why. Hux with a broken leg was even more annoying than Hux intact. Why was he worried about him?


	2. May all your Troubles Soon be Gone

It was late that evening and Kylo was sitting on his bed, playing Zelda on his switch. There was no room for a couch in his tiny room. He had planned to go out tonight, maybe even meet someone to have fun with, but he had decided differently. Not because of Hux, of course. The guy had made it very clear that he’d rather break another leg before he let Kylo do anything for him.

Really, why did he have to be that arrogant? He could have been a little more thankful. Kylo almost regretted taking him home from the hospital. Hux was one of those people who were completely self-sufficient and even though Kylo was quite independent himself he wished that Hux would have let him help him just a little. He would have liked to get him into his flat, for example, make sure he got into his bed and had something to drink. Or go shopping for him.

Strange. He wasn’t the caring type. At least not as far as he knew, but he was almost a little disappointed that Hux seemed to have no intention of asking for anything. Hux was also the reason he wasn’t going out tonight. Maybe he would fall again in his apartment and wouldn’t be able to get up. The thought of Hux spending a night on the cold floor was disquieting.

And why was he even worried about the bastard? 

Maybe it was the Christmas Spirit getting to him. Fuck it, he thought and threw the controller onto the bed next to him. And fuck Hux. He would go out, get drunk, maybe find someone to spend the night with. If he was really lucky, he would maybe even find someone with red hair.

And where had that thought come from?

Annoyed he got up and opened his cupboard to find something to wear. Blue jeans and a white shirt always worked for him. There was a knock on the door just when he’d pulled the tight-fitting shirt over his head. Frowning he went to open.

“Are you going out?” Hux asked, leaning on his crutches and letting his eyes wander over Kylo’s body. 

“Why? Do you think I look good?”

“Of course not.” Hux was blushing lightly. “You just look a little less sloppy than usual.”

“Thanks.” Kylo wanted to throw the door into Hux’s face. Why on earth had he ever been sympathetic to that little shit? The only thing that kept him from closing the door right away was the way Hux was struggling to stand and the obvious pain in his eyes.

“You should have stayed in hospital. Do you want to come in?”

“No. I … I hate hospitals”, Hux said. “I couldn’t stay there.” He bit his lip. “But you were right. I can’t find anyone to run errands for me this close to Christmas. And there is some stuff I need.”

From the way Hux’s shoulders were set, Kylo could easily see how difficult it was for him to utter those words. “No problem”, he said. “I told you I could do it.”  
“Really?” Hux looked up at him and he seemed genuinely surprised.

“Yes. I’ll do whatever you need me to do.”

“I thought you were just saying that to be polite.”

“That’s not the way I am. Come on, let me take you back to your flat, and then you can tell me what you need.”

Hux opened the highly decorated door to his flat and motioned Kylo inside. From the way the door was decorated he had been sure to find candles and Christmas lights everywhere. Maybe mistletoe or even a Christmas tree. But there was nothing at all. Not even the tiniest little fir branch. Instead, the flat was immaculately cleaned and furnished in a minimalist style. 

“Does anyone live here?” Kylo asked.

“I just like it to be tidy.”

“It’s not just tidy. There’s hardly anything in here.” He looked around, genuinely surprised. “Frightens me a little.”

“I like it this way.” Hux sounded a little annoyed. He walked over to the sofa in the living room that was adjacent to the hall. Kylo followed. “Wow”, he said. “This is kind of cool.” The room was large and had a wooden floor. The kitchen was on a pedestal in the same room and looked like something from a modern lifestyle catalogue. It certainly was very different from Kylo’s room. The only thing that seemed personal was a large painting that loomed on one of the walls.

“Julie Mehretu?” Kylo asked, astonished. “This is beautiful.”

“You know the artist?” Hux looked at Kylo as if he had suddenly spread feathers and turned out to be a very large exotic bird. “How? You’re a kind of janitor at the mall, right?”

Arrogant prick, Kylo thought. “And that means I can’t know anything about art?”

“Of course not. Sorry. It just surprises me, all right?”

“I’m sure a lot of people in high positions and with an extremely good education don’t know a lot about art.”

“That’s certainly true. It was a stupid thing to say.” Hux ran his hands over his face. “And you’re right. It’s beautiful.”

Kylo turned back to Hux. He looked pale. Almost faint. 

“Hey, have you eaten?” Kylo asked. 

“I wasn’t feeling hungry.”

“But you need to eat. You could have ordered something. Or I could also cook some pasta.”

“You don’t have to do that, really. All I need are some painkillers from the pharmacy. I have a prescription. Wait.”

“No, painkillers are not all you need. You also have to eat and get to bed to have a good night’s sleep.”

“Mom! I didn’t know it was you!”

Kylo walked over to Hux. “You are behaving like a stupid kid. That’s for sure.”

Hux leaned back on the sofa. “Will you leave if I eat something?”

“You just asked me to come over, remember?”

“Only to get the painkillers. I don’t need someone to look after me.”

Kylo sat down on the sofa at a safe distance from Hux who seemed like a hedgehog with his spikes up.

“I’ll tell you something. I’ll get your painkillers and run by the store to buy some pasta. I haven’t eaten as well. We could have dinner together, what do you think?”

“Okay”, Hux said. “But only if you tell me how you know Julie Mehretu.”

“I studied art”, Kylo said. “For a few semesters, before I dropped out. I decided that I wanted to create, rather than learn about it. My parents were not amused, of course.”

“You’re a painter?” Hux sat up. “Honestly?”

“Well, I clean the mall to make money. As you pointed out. Haven’t sold a single piece yet.”

“Can I see one of your paintings?” Hux sounded tame for the first time.

Kylo grinned. “Only if you eat my pasta.”

“Deal”, Hux said. “Here are my keys. There’s money on the board in the hall.”

Kylo didn’t take money. He went to the pharmacy and the store in their street to get the ingredients for his favourite pasta dish. He wasn’t a bad cook and he had never messed this meal up. Why was he feeling so good today? In fact, he hadn’t felt this happy in months. Strange.

He took two steps at a time and opened Hux’s door. It didn’t surprise him that the other man had fallen asleep on the sofa. He opened his eyes when Kylo came in quietly and sat up very straight. “Back already?”

“I hurried. Am I allowed to use your kitchen or is it just decoration?”

“You can use it of course.” Hux rubbed his eyes. His hair was a little ruffled and he looked almost boyish.

Kylo brought Hux a glass of water and the painkillers and Hux immediately took two pills. “Thanks.”

“You can go back to sleep if you want to. I’ll wake you when dinner is ready.”

“No, I’m fine.”

The phone in the hall rang and Kylo carried it over to Hux. Then he went to the kitchen to unpack his bags.

“Yes?” Hux asked. “Oh, hello Mr. Mayfield. Yes, I’m sorry about that … feel down the stairs … very stupid, yes … I know it’s bad timing.” Hux raked a hand through his hair. “I’m really sorry … yes… of course, I’ll work from home … yes, should have been more careful … I know … thank you, Mr. Mayfield.”

He put down the phone and leaned back into the couch. “My boss isn’t impressed with me.”

“Hux. It was an accident.”

“I know. It’s just that Christmas is always an important time for the business. This shouldn’t have happened to me as the manager.”

“Yes, you should definitely have thought about it twice.” 

Kylo was surprised to see the ghost of a smile on Hux’s lips. “Definitely.”

“Your kitchen is impressive”, Kylo said. “You have everything. Even a cheese grater and an electric pepper mill.”

“I didn’t furnish it myself. I had an interior decorator who also bought my kitchen equipment.”

“Why haven’t you got any Christmas decorations in here. Judging by your door I thought you would at least have a real sleigh in here.”

“I’m not a fan of Christmas. I never celebrate.”

“Then why decorate at all?”

Hux shrugged. “It’s just what you do around Christmas.”

“So, you want people to think you like Christmas?”

“Maybe? Kind of? To be honest I don’t want them to think about me at all.”

“I can relate to that.”

Kylo set the table for them that was near the window. He took a moment to look out over the city lights. He had almost the same view from the single window in his room and he had always loved it. 

“I’ve never eaten a home-cooked meal here”, Hux said. “I can’t cook.”

“It’s not difficult”, Kylo said. “Once you’ve learned the basics. You probably shouldn’t drink wine tonight, after taking painkillers, right?”

“One glass won’t matter”, Hux said. “I kind of need it tonight.”

Kylo smiled and poured him a glass of red wine. He’d bought a more expensive bottle than he could usually afford, but today was special. He brought Hux’s plate to the table. “Take some of the parmesan.”

Hux waited until Kylo was seated as well before he took the first bite. Kylo looked at him expectantly. 

He was satisfied when Hux’s eyes widened in surprise. “This is excellent”, he said. “Honestly, Kylo, it tastes amazing.”

Kylo grinned. “Thanks. That recipe is one of the few really good things I inherited from my father.”

“You and he don’t get along?” Hux asked, taking another bite.

“I think he’s disappointed in how I turned out”, Kylo said. “He’s a pilot and a true adventurer.”

“My parents would probably be disappointed in me as well”, Hux said. “I lost them when I was still quite young, though.”

“Sorry to hear that.” Kylo looked at Hux. “Who raised you?”

Hux shrugged. “I lived with an uncle for two years. When I turned eighteen, I moved out. We’re not in contact anymore.” He took a drink from his wine.  
“But you did well for yourself”, Kylo said.

“I make a lot of money”, Hux said. “There’s not much else I can be proud of.” He emptied his glass and poured himself another one.

“Your boss sounds like an asshole”, Kylo said. “You know you need to rest after an accident like that, right?”

Hux smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I can work from home. I will have to. There’s so much to do right now.”

“The only thing you have to do is take care of yourself. Maybe there was a reason you fell down those stairs. You’re always in such a hurry.”

Hux took a few more bites from his pasta. “This really is excellent. If I could cook as well as you I’d be fat in no time.”

“A few extra pounds wouldn’t hurt you, you know.”

“I know”, Hux said. “I look scrawny.”

“I didn’t say that. You’re just slender.”

“Kylo?” Hux looked directly at him.

“Yes?” Kylo was a little startled.

“Why are you this nice to me? You never seemed like a friendly person to me. Do you pity me?”

“I’m just a little worried.”

“Yes, but why?”

“I’m not exactly sure.” Kylo let his fork sink. “I kind of like you.”

“Strange”, Hux said. “I didn’t think you could like me.” He opened the wine bottle.

“Wait”, Kylo said. “I don’t think you should have more wine. Those painkillers are pretty strong and you took two…”

“I’m fine”, Hux said. He poured his glass almost to the rim as if to spite Kylo. Well, he was a grown man after all.

“Don’t blame me if you have a headache in the morning. Can I get you more pasta?”

“Yes please.” This time his smile was honest. He looked different when he smiled. Almost cute. And there was a sparkle in his blue eyes that made Kylo pause.  
Hux finished the second plate, downed his glass of wine, and chuckled when he spilled a few drops. 

Kylo took the glass from him. “You should go to sleep now”, he said. “You must be exhausted.”

“Will you take me to bed?” Hux looked up at him and Kylo froze.

“What do you mean, Hux?”

“I’d like to sleep with you if you don’t mind.”

“If I don’t … are you serious?”

“Oh, come on Kylo, this can’t surprise you that much.” Hux’s eyes flashed. “We’re both grown men. You said you liked me. I haven’t had sex in ages…”

“Really?” Kylo felt his cheeks grow warm. Damn. He hadn’t blushed since he was a teenager. It always made his ears go red and he hated that. Thank the stars his hair was still long. 

“Really.” Hux took his hand and kissed it. It felt astonishingly good and sent sparks down his spine. 

“Why?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Kylo. There just wasn’t anyone I wanted. Or there wasn’t enough time or I was too shy.” He looked up at Kylo. “Do you want to?”

Kylo put his hand on Hux’s cheek. “I do”, he said. “But you must be at least a little drunk and you’ll probably be in pain again soon. Just get some rest, okay? It’ll be a much better experience in the morning.”

Hux froze. “You can tell me if you don’t want me. You don’t have to make excuses, you know.”

“But that’s not … I’m not making excuses, Hux.”

“Yes, whatever.” Hux’s cold tone was back. “It was a stupid idea anyway. Thanks for everything, but you should leave now.”

“I could help you get into bed.”

“Kylo, I know you were headed out. It’s not that late. You can probably still go and find someone to fuck. Someone a bit more to your taste.”

“Hux, you’re drunk,” Kylo said. “And you were seriously injured today. I don’t want to take advantage of that.”

Hux turned back to the table. “Just leave”, he said, burying his face in his hands. “This is so embarrassing.”

“Not at all”, Kylo said. “Hux, if you want me to leave, I’ll leave. But you’re a very attractive man.”

Hux didn’t answer and didn’t look up. Kylo bit his lip. He didn’t want to leave Hux, but he also didn’t want to do something Hux ultimately didn’t want.   
“I’ll be back tomorrow, after my shift”, he said.

Hux nodded and he went towards the hall. “I’m right next door. Just call if you need anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have a lovely December! Please let me know if you liked this chapter.


	3. Keep Shining On

Chapter 3: Keep Shining on

The day in the mall dragged on and on and by the end of it, Kylo was sure he’d implode if he heard “Last Christmas” one more time. He’d been thinking about Hux all the time and he hoped he was alright. He had thought about visiting him in the morning to see how bad his hangover was, but he’d been afraid of waking him. Unfortunately, he didn’t even have Hux’s number. He should have asked for it then he could have at least called. At six o’clock he emptied one last trash can and went to the store. He bought two Eggnogg Latte at Starbucks before he headed home. 

He took two steps at a time and finally knocked on Hux’s door. When it finally opened, he held out the cup. “Brought you coffee. Thought you might like a taste of Christmas after this day.”

“The day was crap,” Hux was leaning on his crutches. He was wearing a black tightly closed bathrobe that made his skin seem even paler. There was light stubble on his cheeks and all in all he looked a lot less immaculate than usual. Kylo was smitten. “I’m surprised you even came back after the way I behaved yesterday.”  
“What do you mean?” Kylo bent down to take off his shoes. He hadn’t showered. He really should have showered. But he’d been in such a hurry to get here.  
“After how I came onto you yesterday, I would not have been surprised if you’d have never come back.”

“A bit of flirting won’t drive me away.” Kylo grinned at Hux who took a sip from his cup. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I felt like shit in the morning, but I’m better now. You were right. I should not have drunk that much wine.” He hobbled back into the living room.

“You’ve become a lot better at walking on them”, Kylo said. “Glad to see you’re coping.”

“Still hate them.” Hux pulled a face and carefully lowered himself on the sofa. Kylo noticed the open laptop on the couch table. “Don’t tell me you’ve been working, Hux. You’re supposed to relax and get better.”

“Had to.”

“Well, you need to stop working now. I’ll head next door to take a shower. I’ll be right back and then I’ll cook you something nice. Brought groceries.” He pointed to a bag in the hall. 

“You can use my shower”, Hux said. 

“Really?” Kylo grinned. “That would be nice. My water always turns cold so quick.”

“Would never have guessed that from how long your under-shower-performances always last.”

“Hope you enjoy them. I’ll just pick up a few fresh clothes. Be right back.”

Kylo was grinning the whole time while he was picking a fresh checkered shirt and black jeans from his cupboard. They were comfortable clothes, and he couldn’t believe how much he was looking forward to spending another evening with Hux. In the back of his mind, he had always found the man somewhat attractive, but he had never thought that he’d also like him, enjoy talking to him. 

As Kylo had expected, Hux’s bathroom was just as immaculate as the rest of his apartment. Kylo wasn’t sure how someone managed to keep his home this spotless. It was almost a little scary. There was a big tub in one corner of the room and for a very short moment, Kylo imagined them both taking a bath in there. Then he reminded himself that Hux had a broken leg. Also, he had been drunk yesterday, so Kylo could not be sure if he’d really wanted to flirt with him. The shower was large as well and Kylo liked that he didn’t have to cower under it like he always did under his own. The warm water ran down his body and he let his head fall back and just enjoyed it for a while. He’d left the door unlocked and a tiny part of his brain hoped that Hux would walk in and silently watch him. He would have enjoyed that very much. Kylo wasn’t vain, or at least he thought he wasn’t. It was hard not to be a little self-conscious when you wore ill-fitting overalls all day and he knew his face looked odd. But he liked his body since he had started to work out regularly a year ago. And he would not have minded if Hux saw it. Maybe then he’d think again about what he had suggested yesterday?

He borrowed some of Hux’s shower gel and shampoo. It seemed to be quite expensive and he loved the lemony smell. He could have spend hours surrounded by the warm steam and alluring scent, but getting back to Hux seemed even nicer. 

He considered wearing only one of Hux’s perfectly white towels around his waist, but he decided against it. Hux was sober tonight and he did not want to startle him. So, he put on his fresh clothes and looked around the bath. Somehow it seemed a lot less neat now. There were droplets of water everywhere and the towel was on the ground. He picked it up ruefully and hung it over the shower. Still the room looked spoiled somehow and for the first time, he realized that of course, Hux wasn’t really interested to be with someone like him. That was probably why he’d been so open and flirty yesterday. For a guy like him, Kylo was someone you could have fun with for one night. And the next morning you were a little annoyed that your bed and apartment were in disorder and kicked that scumbag out your door.

Kylo’s mood, which had been great after the shower, dropped. Normally he didn’t mind one-night stands. Quite the opposite. For years now the simplicity of spending the night with strangers without any strings attached had seemed like the perfect solution. He could satisfy his needs, without things getting complicated. So why did the thought of having a short fling with Hux seem so depressing?

He went back to the living room and was surprised when he saw a fire cackle behind glass that was inserted into a pillar in the middle of the room. He had never seen a fireplace like that. The whole room smelled of spices and Hux was just pouring mulled wine from a pot into two double-walled glasses. “Don’t worry”, he said. “I won’t get drunk tonight. I just thought this might be nice.”

His red hair was shimmering in the firelight and there was a contented smile on his lips and Kylo felt better immediately.

“Why don’t you sit down and rest your leg?” he asked. “Doesn’t seem to me like you went easy on yourself today.” He gestured towards the laptop. “I’m making a Persian specialty with boiled rice today. You’ll love it.”

“You’re right”, Hux said half an hour later when he tasted the first bite of Kylo’s meal. “This is truly amazing. What is in here?”

“Meat, figs, rice, vegetables and a peppermint sauce."

“The combination is so tasty”, Hux said. “You cook like a true artist.”

Kylo beamed. “I hope you don’t mind that I defiled your kitchen in the process.”

Hux raised an eyebrow and took another bite. “Not at all.”

Kylo looked at his slim fingers that were holding the fork. What was it that fascinated him so much about Hux? He certainly wasn’t the most attractive or beautiful man Kylo had been with. And then again in a way he was. There was something about that mischievous little smile that played around his lips, the light in his blue eyes that had Kylo flustered. 

“Would you mind showing me some of your artwork?” Hux asked when they had both cleared their plate. “I’m really curious.”

“I can”, Kylo said, suddenly feeling self-conscious. He had made it a rule never to belittle his work or tell people it wasn’t any good before showing it to them. But he really felt like he needed to lower Hux’s expectations right now. He was looking at him so expectantly. Still, he decided against it. He hated it when people crucified their own art. You could improve yourself without doing that. So he pulled himself together and got up. “I’ll be right back.”

Hux was on the sofa when he returned with two of his canvases. One was an abstract piece and the other one a collage that was one of his favourite works. 

He laid them out on the couch table and Hux leaned forward to study them. 

Kylo had to keep himself from stepping from one foot to the other. He did not want to seem nervous.

“You can be honest”, he said.

“I always am.” Hux took his time before he looked up. “These are excellent”, he said. “You have imagination and a unique style.”

“You think so?” Kylo beamed and felt his face warm. As much as he hated it but he was sure he looked like a boy who had gotten praise from an extremely strict teacher. 

“You could easily sell them”, Hux said. “I have a friend who owns a gallery. If you want me to, I could talk to him. I’m pretty sure he’ll give you a spot to exhibit these.”

“Wow,” Kylo said. “I didn’t expect that.”

Hux smiled at him. It was maybe the first sincere smile Kylo had seen on his face. “You deserve it. And it’s not just because you’re extremely attractive.”  
“You think I’m attractive?” To his own horror Kylo now also felt his ears grow warm. He hated it when that happened. It always made him look like a very big mouse.

“I wouldn’t have come on to you last night if I didn’t, right?” Hux picked up a glass of wine from the table and Kylo realized there was another one next to it.   
“I thought that was just the alcohol talking.”

“I wasn’t that drunk.” Hux held out his glass and Kylo picked up the other one to clink their glasses. He took a sip from the wine which was excellent and hoped his ears weren’t glowing. “I wouldn’t mind staying here tonight”, he said. 

“Really?” Hux sat up a little straighter and Kylo let himself sink down on the sofa next to him. Right next to him.

“Really. I would like nothing more.” He took another sip from the wine. “How is your leg?”

“Much better.” Hux put down his glass and then he leaned forward. He hesitated when his lips almost touched Kylo’s and Kylo closed the distance between them. Finally, he thought. He hadn’t even been aware of how much he wanted to kiss the other man. It felt wonderful. Warmth was running down his spine and sparks were flying inside his chest and he didn’t even care that his cheeks felt as if they were glowing. Hux pulled back to look at him and when he saw Kylo’s smile, he took the glass from him, which was a good idea. Then he put both hands on Kylo’s cheeks and kissed him long and hard until Kylo felt breathless. Who would have thought that Hux was such a good kisser?

“I would like to take you to my bed”, Hux whispered in his ear.

“What’s keeping you from it?”

“I don’t think hobbling there on crutches would look very sexy.”

“Nevermind, I can carry you”, Kylo said. He got up and picked Hux up from the couch.

Hux laughed. “Wow, you’re strong. It’s been a while since I had a guy sweep me off my feet.”

“Then it’s about time. Which way?”

Hux pointed and Kylo carried him towards the bedroom door. While the rest of Hux’s apartment was a little too minimalistic for him, he immediately fell in love with this room. It had soft white carpet and a large bed with sheets in warm grey color. There was a sculpture by Richard Orlinski on a shelf and the two high windows had a view of the city lights. 

He gently put Hux down on the bed. “Tell me if anything hurts”, he said. 

Hux chuckled quietly.

“What is it?” Kylo asked, smiling. He carefully lay down next to Hux.

“To think that I always believed you were an insensitive brute.”

Kylo kissed his neck. “Well, I thought you were a stuck-up bitch.”

“Pride and Prejudice.” Hux stroked a hand through his hair and pulled him closer.

“I love that novel.” Kylo started unbuttoning Hux’s shirt.

“This is going to be a little awkward.”

“Why?” Kylo looked up.

“Because of my leg.” Hux sighed. “I still haven’t got used to that cast. Everything is complicated. Even undressing.”

“It’s a good thing you’re only wearing this and pyjamas.” Kylo indicated Hux’s bathrobe. “And whatever makes you think I’d mind undressing you.”

“Good then.” Hux leaned back. 

It was a little awkward, but it was also wonderful. It took Kylo a while to get Hux’s pyjama pants off because he didn’t want to hurt him, but they were laughing and smiling at each other, and right now that was so much better than quick anonymous sex in a toilet stall. Though he did enjoy that as well from time to time. With Hux, he was glad it was like this. When they were both naked, he pulled him close and wrapped him up in his arms and he couldn’t believe how good it felt. He hadn’t even known how much he’d wanted this. He buried his nose in Hux’s hair that had the same lemony scent as his shampoo and inhaled deeply.  
Hux ran his hands over Kylo’s arms. 

And his torso. “If I’d known how well-built you are, I wouldn’t even have minded if you were a little stupid”, he said. 

“Are you that superficial?” Kylo asked with a wide grin.

“Superficial. Or just horny.”

“Horny?” Kylo raised an eyebrow. “I believe there’s something we can do about that.”

“Yes, please.”

Kylo moved so that he was hovering above Hux, careful not to put any pressure on him, and kissed him for real. Hux buried his hands in his hair and pulled him closer and for a while, Kylo was completely lost in the kiss. Then he moved on to Hux’s throat and then his nipples and was delighted to hear the soft gasps from the other man. He moved further downwards and teased him for a while by kissing and licking his tights. For a while Hux lay almost still, eyes closed, his face showing his bliss. He looked beautiful like that. Then he began to moan, and his hands grabbed at the sheets. “Come on you tease”, he groaned. “I need you.”  
He didn’t have to say that twice. Kylo bowed down and took him into his mouth and he could almost feel in his own body how much Hux liked it. He hadn’t expected him to be so sensual in bed, to let go like this. And he loved it. It didn’t take long and he loved watching Hux come, loved to see his face contort and then relax in pure pleasure. 

Heart full of joy he moved up to lay beside him. He was hard himself of course, but Hux was hurt and he didn’t want him to do anything. This was fine for now.  
“I’d love to feel you inside me”, Hux whispered, cheeks flushed.

Kylo kissed his temple. “As soon as you’re better, babe.”

“No. Now.”

“Wow, you’re impatient.” Kylo raised an eyebrow.

“Haven’t you realized by now that’s one of my main character traits?”

“I may have.”

“Well then, what are you going to do about it?”

“Maybe if you lay on your side?”

Hux shuffled around and Kylo pressed up against him. It felt so good he had to close his eyes and bite his lower lip. 

“Do you have …?”

“Yeah, in the drawer.” Hux still sounded a little breathless. “Hurry.”

“Still so impatient”, Kylo said. But to be honest he couldn’t wait himself. He still took his time preparing Hux. The man had endured enough pain in the last few days. Finally moving into him felt like revelation. His moan was answered by Hux’s own deep moan and he felt Hux’s hand on his hip, pulling him closer. 

And then for a long while everything was pure bliss. 

When it was over they lay still for a long time. Hux had turned on his back and Kylo had snuggled up to him, one arm over his chest. He didn’t want to get up ever again. Why couldn’t he just stay in this bed forever, feel Hux’s warmth next to him, inhale his lemony scent, and listen to the rain outside. Maybe it would start to snow soon and they could just snuggle up here until Christmas was over? 

“I liked that”, he whispered.

“Yeah.” Hux smiled. There was a twinkle in his eyes. “I kind of noticed. You said my name when you came.”

Kylo swallowed hard. “Did I?”

“I loved it.”

“Oh. I guess I did then.”

“You’re romantic.”

“I’m not.”

“You cooked for me, carried me to bed, moaned my name. How much more romantic can you get?” Hux played with a lock of Kylo’s hair.

“I could ask you to spend Christmas with me.”

“I told you, I don’t do Christmas.”

“Doesn’t matter. I could cook for us. We could watch a movie. Have sex.”

“I like that. Especially the last part.”

“Great.” Kylo kissed Hux’s neck. The spot he’d already found out was sensitive.

Hux shivered. “So this wasn’t a one-time thing?”

“I’d prefer it to be more.”

“See? You’re a hopeless romantic.”

Kylo looked up at Hux, suddenly a little self-conscious. “Do you mind?”

Hux’s gaze became serious. “No at all”, he whispered, wrapping Kylo in his arms. “It makes me very happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wish you all a good and relaxing time, however you want to spend it. And as always I'd be very happy about a kudo or even a little comment. Love you guys!  
> Thanks to Senema for the beta!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote to get into a Christmas mood. I'd be so happy about any feedback!


End file.
